Original Sin
by IrisfromWinhill
Summary: All her life, she lived in seclusion. She had no illusions about her looks or about the way their marriage would go. and she told him that. She made sure she was okay with him seeing other women.


(A/N:) Hey! Um...well this is my story, I really have nothing to say except for a little attitude adjustments and a little physical appearance adjustments...SPOILER WARNING! Hahaha! Well that physical appearancepart would appear a little later on...Please no flames... I couldn't handle it, yet...Thanks in advance and R & R!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything in here, except for the plot and Zach, with everything else it belongs to Square. . .

* * *

**Prologue**

"Hey Squall could you put the volume down a little" Squall turned and saw his sister, Ellone, in the doorway. He was in the garage together with his 'gang' practicing for a song. They have a band. His friends didn't have any gigs or anything but it was a routine to practice everyday after school.

"Sure, Ell. Sorry" He replied. The dark-haired girl just nodded and left. Sometimes, he wants to pity Ellone. He was the favorite of there grandfather. It was like the old man never notices all the hard work his sister was doing. Between the two of them, Ellone gets the higher grades while he was always in the brink of failing. He never likes studying, it was like he was oil while school was water; never can be mixed. He believed he was born to rock.

He loves rock music. He loves hanging out with his band. All of his band mates were his classmates as well and he grew up with them. All of them were in their third year of high school and apparently school and his friends were also oil and water.

The reason was not because they were slow students but because they were all school rebels. All of them are also lazy getting there assess to school.

They'd even prefer practicing than opening up books. He was the lead guitarist of the band and vocalist as well. Irvine was the drummer, Seifer was the bassist. Their rhythm guitar was Zell, the funniest member of the group. In their group, he is the only person who could get a grade of A in a test without even studying, but still his report card was also in the brink of failing because he cuts classes more than they all do.

And because they were famous—in their school—they have their own roadies. Nida and Zach, they were also close friends and even though they knew how to play instruments they still prefer loading and unloading there equipment and they also twinge the music here and there to make it sound perfect.

The sound of the whisks from the can of soda resounded in the garage when Zell popped the cap out. He was always appointed to bring snacks since his mom is the owner of Pastry Princess—famous stalls because of the delicious pastries they sell.

"Let's have a break" Zell announced reaching for the cream puffs on top of the amplifier.

"We've just started, and break time immediately?" Seifer argued, he was the tallest of the group. He was a big man, and he seems very scary if you don't know him plus he seldom smiles.

"Come on Wuss would you stop that" Squall said followed by a chuckle. Wuss was short for his nickname 'Chicken-wuss' which was given by Seifer. Since then, Squall called him Wuss whenever he feels like pissing the blonde man off.

Nida turned the amplifier off. "I need to tell you something, all you guys are going to love this" He announced.

Squall listened while softly strumming his guitar. He then notices Zell eating the cream from the cream puffs. He settled his guitar down and reached for the sweet pastry on top of the amplifier. "These are the best cream puffs I've ever tasted" He said stuffing them inside his mouth. Zell nodded then grinned.

"Yeah, I know" The blonde man said proudly.

"Can you hand me some" Zach said. Squall reached for two cream puffs one for him and the other for Zach. He then hands one of the cream puffs to Zach. All of them waited for Zach to have the cream puff then together, they all took a bite from there cream puffs and savored its amazing taste. After swallowing the first bite they all complimented the amazing pastry. Zell was always happy to hear such great compliments from his friends about her mom's goodies. Sometimes they even tease him of being a mama's boy but the man just ignores it and surprisingly he was even proud of being one.

"Do you want to hear it or what!" Nida said quiet annoyed.

"Then what is it, Nid?" Squall finally asked.

"We have a gig tomorrow. It's the birthday of my cousin, her debut. I told them that I knew a band that can even rock hell. It's two sets, there's also the sound system." Everyone rejoiced, never did they performed in front of a large audience. The only time they played in front of people was simple birthday parties.

"The only problem is, we don't have any name" Squall said. Their main goal was to create music so they had a hard time thinking of a good name for their band.

"Let's just use the one I suggested" Zell said. "Its sounds so punk-rock!" He even drew an imaginary banner in the air. "Live in concert tonight... Booger on the cliff" They all ended up laughing, and he playfully punched Zell's head.

"It should be something fierce" Seifer said.

"How about, Irvine and the extras" Irvine even raised his eyebrows up and down.

"How about 'The Muscles" Zell interrupted once again, making muscles of himself. Every time they all gather up and think for a name for the band they always end up laughing . At times like this Squall knew they really needed a name for there band. They already have a 'real' gig for tomorrow! Eventually they gave up and decided to practice and think about the name later on.

But after finishing thousands of practices for some of their songs they still haven't had a name for their band. But they all agreed to give a name that was **_original_** and shows what they represent. They didn't want anything long or something that makes there band look good, they want something **_original_**.

* * *

The next day came, their band in the middle of the stage, in front of excited teenagers who wants to hear song from an unnamed band. Squall's heart pounded due to nervousness. This was the real thing! 

"Hey bro, the emcee said she needs to introduce you" Zach said to Squall. Squall was already in the stage while Zach was in his side asking what he'll tell the emcee.

"Anything, I don't know!" He stammered, sweat coming out from different places, good thing he placed a lot of deodorant. "I don't know, make it **_original_**. It's up to you" Zach just nodded and turned his back. But before he could leave Squall immediately grabbed his shoulder, he knew he was going to make the name the laughing stock of the whole party. "Bro, please tell anything but not the, 'The Muscles'" Zach laughed then turned on his heel and headed for the emcee.

When Squall looked back at the audience they all seemed very annoyed and everyone was starting to grow impatient by the second. He looked at his band mates, Seifer had a blank expression in his face, Zell was growing pale and Irvine was just smiling.

Then he heard a soft cracking from the microphone, the emcee was now going to announce there name. "Ladies and gentlemen, to perform for us tonight, the band…Original!"

He felt his face flushed white. He said the name would be original, but he didn't assume that Zach would tell the emcee their name was Original—he thought Zach understood that their band's name was suppose to be original, you know, the original which means fresh and unusual not literally the word 'original' itself! It was so mushy! The emcee seemed confused when he signaled toher that, that was not there name.

He let air escape from his lungs then spoke in the microphone. "Good evening. We're The Original…The Original…uhm…Original Sin" It was the only word he thought that could be connected with it. He winced. Then he heard the counting of the drumsticks from Irvine. "Two-three-four"

He started strumming his guitar as well then a loud music came roaring next.

"Twenty-twenty-twenty-four hours ago, I wanna be sedated" He sang. He felt so high, so good, andso strange. The crowd went wild some were even dancing in front of the stage.

It was then Original Sin was born.

* * *

(A/N:) Okay that was kinda short, and I'm sorry my work had some errors...You know I'm really bad at grammar.(I'm juz bein honest)lol. . . so tell me what you think...k?see ya! 


End file.
